When The Matchmaker Fall In Love
by Caramel Vitae
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang macthmaker. bagaimana dengan kisah cintanya? CHANBAEK HUNHAN KAISOO. WARNING! YAOI FANFICTION! DLDR! EXO FANFICION
1. Chapter 1

**When the Matchmaker Fall in Love**

Membantu orang dalam menyampaikan perasaan pada orang yang disukai, ia sangat pandai bahkan ia bisa membuat rencana-rencana gila yang berakhir romantis. Menilai kecocokan dua orang yang sudah menjalin hubungan pun ia sangat ahli bahkan ia bisa menebak bagaimana perasaan masing-masingg orang itu. Membuat dua orang yang terlihat tidak saling tertarik menjadi sepasang kekasih pun entah mengapa dirinya begitu ahli.

Mungkin ini adalah suatu kelebihan tersendiri, dirinya tidak pintar dalam hal pelajaran maupun bidang olahraga, bisa dikatakan ia adalah orang yang sangat lemah dalam olahraga. Pelajaran favoritnya adalah konseling atau budi pekerti. Sangat berbeda dari anak-anak seumurannya.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, matchmaker yang paling terkenal seantero sekolah megah ini. Selain matchmaker ia adalah trouble maker yang luar biasa cerewet dan berisik, walau begitu ia memiliki banyak teman dari tingkat sunbae maupun hoobae. Dan tidak sedikit juga yang membencinya, namun Baekhyun cuek saja. Toh ini kehidupannya mengapa harus diatur-atur oleh orang lain.

Pendek, memiliki wajahnya yang imut, kulit yang putih dan mulus, pipi yang sedikit berisi, dan surai berwarna ungu. Dengan deskripsi seperti itu semua orang dapa menebak itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Pernahkah kalian berpikir bagaimana jika seorang matchmaker menyukai seseorang atau merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta? Dapatkah sang matchmaker mendapatkan si pujaan hati? Mungkin kisah Baekhyun ini akan menjawab sedikit dari rasa penasaran kalian.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Matchmaker Fall in Love**

"jika tidak ada pertanyaan maka kerjakan soal dihalaman 34-37, jika kalian keliru atau bingung bertanyalah agar tidak sesat dijalan. saya harus mengajar dikelas lain. Jangan berisik seperti namja ungu disana itu"

Kim seonsaeng berjalan meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun dengan sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresi dari salah satu murid yang paling tidak waras diantara anak-anak lain. Teman-teman Baekhyun pun menertawakannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah namja imut itu.

"Ya! Geumanhae! Kalian berisik. Michin seonsaeng lihat saja aku akan mengerjainya nanti!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengepalkan tangan seperti hendak memukul orang. Teman-temannya semakin menertawakan dirinya karena tingkah lucu tersebut.

"sudahlah, Baekki. Sebaiknya kau mengikutiku ke lapangan, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo sahabat Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabat terbaiknya itu, sebenarnya Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun ke sana dengan maksud tertentu.

Baekhyun melirik keluar jendela dan melihat ke arah lapangan, dengat mata sipitnya itu bisa ia pastikan tidak ada guru yang mengajar dibawah sana.

"oke, bagaimana kalo kita mengajak Luhan juga? Bukankah namja chingunya Oh Sehun, berolaharaga hari ini?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo polos, ia tak tau kalau sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin melihat pujaan hatinya.

"kau tau kelas 2-3 sedang pelajaran fisika, kau ingin menghabiskan setahun dari umurmu yah untuk mendengar ceramah dari guru sok cantik itu" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"ara, ara. Kajja kita ke lapangan"

Sesampainya dipinggir lapangan Kyungsoo terus menatap ke arah murid-murid yang sedang mengobrol mengisi waktu kosong mereka karena Jang seonsaeng sang guru olahraga sepertinya berhalangan untuk mengajar.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun, dimana Luhan?" teriak seorang namja yang cukup tinggi dengan kulit putih sebut saja Sehun, namja chingu dari seorang Xi Luhan. Bahkan yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan menjadi sepasang kekasih adalah si matchmaker imut ini.

"mollayo, kau pikir aku eommanya Luhan" Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun dengan kesal. Beberapa teman Sehun yang melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun pun tertawa, Baekhyun heran mengapa semua orang senang sekali menertawakannya.

"bukankah dia terlalu pendek untuk ukuran seorang ahjjuma?" tawa seorang namja dengan suara bass yang sangat menyebalkan dan mengganggu pendengaran sang namja cantik ini. Baekhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap si-suara-bass-layaknya-ahjjussi-cabul maklum si namja itu sangat tinggi.

Saat mata keduanya bertemu entah mengapa pikiran Baekhyun menjadi kosong dan ia bahkan lupa akan memarahi namja tersebut. Namja tinggi yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol pun hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan polos dan bingung.

"Chanyeol-ah jagalah cara bicaramu, bisa-bisa si pendek membungkam mulutmu dengan jurus hapkido nya atau mungkin dengan bibir merahnya itu" sambung si Jongin, anak hitam yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Bukannya membantu sahabatnya yang sedang ditertawakan, Kyungsoo malah ikut tertawa dan mengolok sahabatnya itu, "wah bagaimana pikiran kita bisa sama, kalau soal cium mencium Baekhyun itu jagonya. Bahkan dia sangat liar saat berciuman"

"sialan kau, Do Kyungsoo" Baekhyun menendang kaki Kyungsoo dan berjalan kembali menuju kelas mereka dilantai tiga.

"ahahaha, Ya! Baekki aku hanya bercanda tunggu sebentarr. Ah ya, annyeong semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" Kyungsoo melambai pada tiga orang namja tinggi dan dibalas dengan lambaian penuh semangat oleh Jongin.

"Baekhyun sangat berisik dan tempramennya buruk" ungkap Sehun sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"anak itu pendek dan memiliki berbagai macam ekspresi" Chanyeol menambahkan perkataan Sehun.

"dan Park Chanyeol menyukai namja itu" Jongin dan Sehun seketika menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"apa maksud kalian? Aku tidak berkata apapun, dasar manusia aneh" Chanyeol meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

"padahal ia baru saja berbicara, bagaimana bisa ia bilang tidak berkata apa-apa" Sehun dan Jongin saling bertatapan dan menggeleng, menurut mereka si Chanyeol bahkan lebih aneh.

.

.

"kau masih marah Baekki?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lekat, ia tau sahabatnya ini mudah sekali tersinggung dan marah.

"aniya, menjauhlah aku mau makan" ucap Baekhyun tanpa menatap Kyungsoo, sepertinya ia benar-benar marah dengan perkataan Kyugsoo yang sedikit keterlaluan pagi tadi.

"apa yang terjadi diantara kalian hah? Cepat ceritakan" Luhan yang sedang asik makan pun menghentikan kegiatannya itu, ia sangat heran apa yang membuat Baekhyun bisa benar-benar marah dengan Kyungsoo.

"eomma-mu itu tersinggung karena dihina didepan Jongin dan Chanyeol" Sehun yang baru datang pun langsung duduk dan memeluk lengan Luhan diikuti oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan penuh amarah, Luhan yang terkejut melihat Chanyeol langsung memuncratkan semua makanan yang ada dimulutnya dan makanannya itu mendarat tepat diwajah sag namja chingu dengan tidak elitnya.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan rasa tidak percaya apa yang terjadi sekarang. Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol kemudian membanting sumpit makannya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelima orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

'Byun Baekhyun kau cukup membuatku penasaran' pikir Chanyeol

'Park Chanyeol mengapa harus dirimu yang aku suka? Aku berharap perasaan ini tidak berubah menjadi cinta' Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

**.**

**.  
>TBC<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**When The Matchmaker Fall In Love**

"kalian mengalami kemajuan yang cukup pesat, ByunBaek" Luhan tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka yang sedang asik menonton salah satu drama favorit.

"apa maksudmu XiaoLu? Aku tidak mengerti" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya namun pandangan mata sipitnya itu tetap fokus pada layar televisi dikamar Luhan.

Yah mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini karena rumah mereka sangat dekat selain itu memang sejak mereka bayi orang tua mereka juga sudah bersahabat.

"Byun-pabo-Baekhyun, siapa lagi kalo bukan dirimu dan si tiang idolamu itu. Ah kamu membuatku kesal" Luhan melemparkan sebuah wafer ke wajah Baekhyun, sementara yang dilempari hanya memungut wafer naas itu dan memakannya dengan gaya cuek.

"tiang? Idola? Sadar XiaoLu, pasti kamu sedang galau karena Sehun yang sedang sibuk bermain game dan mengabaikanmu yah" Baekhyun menertawakan sahabatnya dengan puas.

"sial, dasar kamu bisanya cuman mengalihkan pembicaraan. Menurutku kamu dan Chanyeol sudah bagus bisa bertatap-tatapan seperti itu, tahap selajutnya adalah mengobrol"

"ya, aku tidak mengenal siapa Park Chanyeol dan Park Chanyeol tidak mengenal siapa Byun Baekhyun. Mimpi saja kami bisa bersama" Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya berusaha menyelesaikan percakapan mereka tentang Chanyeol.

"terserah kamu mau bilang apa. Lalu dari mana Chanyeol tau alamat rumahmu dan dia tau nomor ponselmu? Hebat sekali kamu menyembunyikan segalanya dariku" Luhan melipat tangannya didada dan menatap namja mungil didepannya penuh selidik.

"itu hanya kebetulan. Saat itu diforum chat sekolah, bukannya kita bertukar nomor dengan para sunbae juga murid seangkatan? Dia hanya ingin mengenal murid-murid sekolah kita XiaoLu" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya.

"yah terserah dirimu mau berpura-pura tidak menyukai bahkan tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Kamu kan jago dalam masalah seperti ini" Luhan mulai kasihan pada Baekhyun, ia tau walau Baekhyun terlihat ahli dalam masalah seperti ini namun kisah cintanya sendiri berantakan.

"bukankah kamu membuat Namjoon dan Yoonki jadian kemarin? Mana traktirannya? Biasanya kamu paling heboh kalau mendapat traktiran" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, biasa dia juga akan ketiban rezeki dari hasil temannya itu.

"ah, hampir aku lupa. XiaoLu kamu yang terbaik, aku akan meneror mereka berdua sampai kita ditraktir" ucap Baekhyun berapi-api, setidaknya ia bisa melupakan Chanyeol sejenak.

.

.

"apa kalian berdua besenang-senang tanpaku kemarin?" Kyungsoo menatap kedua temannya yang sedang menyembulkan kepala dari jendela seperti paparazi yang sedang bersiap-siap memfoto hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh artis yang mereka ikuti.

"tentu saja" jawab Luhan dan Baekhyun berapi-api, sebenarnya mereka seperti itu karena sedang semangat mencari Namjoon dan Yoonki, sepertinya kedua orang ini betul-betul hanya menginginkan traktiran.

Sayangnya Namjoon dan Yoonki tidak melewati kelas Baekhyun sama sekali, Luhan yang sudah putus harapan pun berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"sepertinya aku akan mati kelaparan, hiks. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu" Luhan berjalan gontai sebenarnya anak itu terlalu suka mendramatisir hal-hal seperti ini. Namun sekejap Luhan langsung berbunga-bunga karena sang pujaan hati datang menghampirinya, bahkan aksi Sehun memeluk dirinya membuat namja keturunan Cina itu berteriak-teriak bagai orang gila.

Sementara murid-murid lain termasuk Baekhyun, Kyungsoo serta Chanyeol dan Jongin yang setia mengikuti Sehun dari belakang tercengang melihat adegan yang jelas-jelas sangat biasa tapi Luhan bereaksi sangat aneh, bagi Sehun Luhan tetap manis apapun yang terjadi.

"Lulu.. bogoshipo" Sehun memeluk Luhan erat, Luhan pun semakin semangat membalas pelukan Sehun.

"nado, Sehun-ah. bertemu dirimu rasanya dunia ini milik kita, yang lain hanya sekedar angin" Luhan benar-benar aneh.

"bisakah kamu mengabulkan permintanku, Luhanie?" Sehun mulai terlihat serius, dengan tatapan mata yang tajam sambil memegang pundak Luhan kini mereka saling berhadapan.

Luhan menelan salivanya susah payah, ia takut dengan ekspresi kekasihnya namun saat yang bersamaan dirinya berpikir kalau Sehun benar-benar tampan.

"a-aku akan m-mengabulkannya" tatapan Sehun semakin dalam, wajahnya juga semakin dekat dengan Luhan. Luhan menjadi salah tingkah dan mukanya semakin merah.

'oh, tidak apakah Sehun akan menciumku dikeramaian ini?' jantungnya berdebar makin kencang, sekarang juga mereka sudah menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Luhan pun memejamkan matanya sambil terus memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan.

"Luhanie.. belikan aku makanan, aku sangat lapar"

Ingin rasanya Luhan melompat dari atap sekolah mereka, beberapa murid terlihat mendesah kecewa karena adegan tidak sesuai harapan, sebagiannya lagi memaki-maki Sehun dan ada juga yang tertawa, namun dipastikan suara tawa Baekhyun yang paling terdengar.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan mata besarnya itu, membuat Jongin yang meliriknya tiba-tiba terpesona dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat manis dan polos sementara Chanyeol tercengang dengan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang tertawa menurutnya sangat mengerikan.

Sehun yang terlalu pabo hanya menampilkan wajah sok polosnya.

.

.

Lonceng pun berbunyi dengan merdunya dan hal itu membuat murid-murid lega karena penderitaan berjam-jam telah berakhir hari ini. Namun guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas Baekhyun sepertinya tidak ingin segera keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"baiklah, pelajaran hari ini telah selesai akan tetapi tetaplah diam didalam kelas dan dengarkan pengumuman yang akan disampaikan"

Murid-murid pun mendesah kecewa dan memprotes mendengar pernyataan Jang seonsaeng, terutama Baekhyun yang sudah membaca puisi protesnya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara sang kepala sekolah.

"murid-murid yang saya kasihi, saya akan memberikan sebuah pengumuman penting mengenai pembagian kelas yang baru. Hal ini dilakukan untuk memisahkan murid yang nakal dari murid yang baik sehingga tidak merusak pola pikir dan kelakukan murid yang baik"

Suasana kelas Baekhyun seketika ricuh, mereka semua sudah yakin dengan pasti bahwa Baekhyun pasti akan masuk ke kelas tersebut. Sementara Baekhyun tetap cuek dan sibuk dengan eyeliner nya.

"dalam kelas baru ini akan terdiri dari dua belas murid dengan wali kelas yaitu Kang seonsaengnim"

"omo!" terdengar teriakan dari semua kelas, Kang seonsaengnim adalah guru yang paling ditakuti disekolah megah ini karena kekejamannya.

"sial, apakah tidak ada guru lain disekolah ini?" Baekhyun menggerutu sambil bersandar dibahu Key –teman sebangkunya.

"terima saja kenyataannya ByunBaek, aku yakin kamu akan masuk ke kelas spesial ini" Key menepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan tertawa bahagia.

"lihat saja kalau kamu masuk ke kelas spesial itu" Baekhyun menatap Key tajam.

"kedua belas murid itu adalah Kim Joomyeon, Kim Minseok, Xiao Luhan, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Huang Zitao, dan Oh Sehun. Informasi lebih lanjut silakan kalian hubungi wali kelas kalian. Terima kasih"

"daebakkk" Baekhyun berteriak bahagia sambil melompat kegirangan. Sementara teman sekelasnya hanya menatap aneh dan terkejut dengan teriakan yang luar biasa itu.

Di lain kelas terlihat orang-orang yang namanya baru saja disebutkan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda, ada yang terlihat kesal, bahagia, terkejut bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali.

"pulanglah kalian semua dan untuk Byun Baekhyun selamat kamu terpilih menjadi salah satu murid kelas spesial"

Jang seonsaeng pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun, teman-teman Baekhyun sibuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sepertinya kelas ini akan menjadi sepi tanpa kehadiran si trouble maker Byun Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, namun jika kalian perhatikan dengan seksama senyuman itu ada sebuah smirk yang sangat mengerikan.

'tunggu saja. Park Chanyeol akan segera jatuh ke pelukkanku'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**When The Matchmaker Fall In Love**

"bukankah ini sangat aneh gyojangnim? Kami semua berbeda kelas, bagaimana bisa kelas 3 bergabung dengan kelas 2 bahkan kelas 1?"

"terima kasih, Kim Joomyeon. Selanjutnya"

"ruang kelas tidak akan tenang jika berisi para bocah trouble maker ini, gyojangnim"

"kamu yang terlalu pendiam dan kaku, Kim Minseok. Selanjutnya"

"terlalu banyak orang pendek dikelas ini gyojangnim"

"kurangi sedikit tinggi badanmu, Wu Yifan"

"aku senang bisa sekelas dengan adik kelas yang imut-imut ini"

"harusnya kalian bisa bersyukur seperti Zhang Yixing"

Joomyeon, Minseok dan Yifan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan membunuh, bahkan kekasih Yixing –Joomyeon pun seperti ini membunuhnya.

"bagaimana jika kami dibully oleh para sunbae"

"makanya jaga sikapmu, Byun Baekhyun"

"terus bagaimana dengan guru yang akn mengajar kami?"

"pertanyaan yang bagus Do Kyungsoo. Kalian bisa menentukan pelajaran apa yang akan kalian pelajari, sesuai dengan minat dan bakat kalian"

"apakah ada mata pelajaran, cara agar selalu hidup bahagia bersama Xiao Luhan?"

"pacaran dilarang dikelas ini, Oh Sehun"

"gyojangnim, anda begitu kejam. Pacaran saja dilarang"

"sampai mati nanti apakah kamu hanya hidup dengan cinta, Xiao Luhan?"

Luhan menatap sang kepala sekolah dengan perasaan tidak senang. Hayalan-hayalannya bersama Sehun selama dikelas ini nanti sepertinya akan sulit terjadi.

Ketika mereka semua keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, tanpa Baekhyun sadari sejak mereka berada didalam sana hingga saat ini Chanyeol selalu memperhatikannya. Hal itu sepertinya hanya disadari oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

"ohohoho, sepertinya ada yang mulai tertarik dengan teman sekelasnya yang baru. Ingatlah pacaran dilarang" Jongin terkekeh dan bertos ria bersama Sehun, sementara para sunbae dan hoobae beserta trio Baekhyun itu menatap mereka heran. Chanyeol yang sadar dirinya sedang disindir, hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua sahabat bodohnya itu.

.

.

.

"menurutmu sebaiknya aku membaca yang mana? Ensiklopedia atau novel fiksi ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada namja disampingnya tanpa tau namja tersebut sedang tersenyum mengerikan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"apapun yang kau pilih itu selalu bagus, Do Kyungsoo" mendengar perkataan Jongin tersebut membuat wajah Kyungsoo menjadi memerah dan tertawa malu karena Jongin.

Melihat kelakuan mereka berdua para kumpulan anak kelas 2 itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan jijik. Entah kenapa menurut mereka Kyungsoo terlalu bagus untuk seorang Jongin.

"ah mataku bisa rusak karena mereka" ujar Chanyeol sambil melanjutkan kegiatan membaca komiknya, sementara Baekhyun selalu mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Luhan yang sadar hal itu sebenarnya mau membiarkan saja Baekhyun menikmati pemandangan indahnya tentang Chanyeol, namun namjachingunya terlalu pabo dan merusak segalanya.

"Baekhyun-ah aku tidak percaya pikiranmu begitu kotor" Sehun menunjuk buku yang sedang dibaca oleh namja bersurai ungu tersebut, Luhan menepuk jidatnya dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan wajah yang begitu terkejut.

Baekhyun pun melihat isi bukunya dan dengan teriakan 8 oktafnya membuang buku tersebut. Alhasil ia pun dimarahi oleh para sunbae dan penjaga perpustakaan, dengan perasaan malu Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Chanyeol terkekeh mengingat kejadian tadi. Entah mengapa Chanyeol terhibur dengan tingkah Baekhyun tadi, sementara Luhan hanya ber'oh' ria melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang jarang terlihat itu.

Park Chanyeol adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga yang cukup mapan, walau begitu ia tidak menjadi anak yang sombong. Tapi Chanyeol termasuk anak yang pendiam dan hanya tertawa saat bersama kedua sahabatnya, selebihnya ia akan tertutup pada orang lain.

Menurut cerita yang Luhan dengar, Chanyeol adalah anak yang jujur dan juga sangat peduli sesama namun sifatnya itu disembunyikan. Mungkin Chanyeol punya alasan tersendiri. Chanyeol juga menjadi terkenal disekolah ini karena ia adalah namja tertinggi kedua setelah sunbae mereka Wu Yifan dan juga karena kemampuan rap dan permainan drumnya yang sangat memukau.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol semakin bertambah setiap harinya, berkali-kali lipat hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sendiri. Baekhyun mengenal seorang Park Chanyeol dari Luhan.

Waktu itu mereka sedang mencari nama mereka untuk melihat dikelas mana yang akan mereka tempati di tahun ajaran yang baru. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya sekedar basa basi mengenai tinggi badan Chanyeol namun sahabatnya itu malah terus mengoceh tentang Chanyeol, sebenarnya Baekhyun sih tidak peduli pembicaraan sahabatnya itu. Karena setiap mereka tidak sengaja bertemu atau Luhan melihat sosok Chanyeol, rusa cina itu akan membicarakan segala hal tentang Chanyeol.

akhirnya Byun Baekhyun pun menjadi sangat penasaran. Salahkan rasa keingintahuannya membuat dirinya jatuh cinta dengan namja tinggi itu. Baekhyun tidak menyangkal bahwa namja itu tampan dan juga berbakat.

.

.

"kamu tau saat diperpustakaan tadi kamu berhasil membuat seorang Park Chanyeol tersenyum. Ah harusnya aku memotretnya untukmu"

"terima kasih Xiao Luhan sahabat baikku, lebih baik kamu menjaga kelakuan namjachingu mu itu. Ia benar-benar membuatku hampir mati dengan perasaan malu" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanan dengan penuh amarah.

Luhan terus menertawakan Baekhyun sampai ia menitikan air matanya. Kini mereka hanya makan berdua saja, kalian berpikir dimana seorang Do Kyungsoo? Jawabannya adalah Kim Jongin hari ini telah mencuri perhatiannya hingga membuat namja imut itu lupa dengan kedua sahabat kesayangannya ini. Dunia memang sungguh kejam.

Sedang asyik mengejek satu sama lain, Baekhyun dan Luhan dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Sehun dan Chanyeol, awalnya Baekhyun ingin memarahi Sehun karena kejadian diperpustakaan tadi namun ketika sadar Chanyeol telah duduk disampingnya, Baekhyun memilih untuk bungkam.

Luhan sudah tau mengapa sahabatnya itu tidak secerewet biasanya, Sehun juga begitu. Walau Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak memberitau bahwa namja bersurai ungu itu menyukai Chanyeol tapi dari gerak gerik Baekhyun semua orang juga bisa mengetahuinya.

Chanyeol pun menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya, karena terkejut Baekhyun pun tersedak dan membuatnya sesak napas. Luhan yang notabene adalah sahabat Baekhyun hanya menatap sahabatnya datar.

Chanyeol menjadi panik sendiri, ia memberikan minumannya pada Baekhyun sambil menepuk punggung namja itu penuh rasa khawatir. Baekhyun pun tidak peduli bahwa itu adalah minuman milik Chanyeol, ia langsung meneguknya demi kelangsungan kehidupan dirinya.

Setelah Baekhyun merasa baikkan, Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "berhati-hatilah saat makan Baekhyun-ah"

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum sangat tulus pada Baekhyun, hal itu membuat Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun membeku. Sejak kapan Chanyeol bisa dengan terbuka menunjukkan perhatiannya? Wajah Baekhyun menjadi merah seperti tomat dan HunHan couple berpandangan penuh tanda tanya sementara Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya menatap murid-murid lain di kantin itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Adakah yang menunggu ff ini? ****Mungkin tidak**** -_-**

**Sebenarnya author bingung mau ngetik apa untuk kelajutan ff ini. Maafkanlah author yang aneh ini T.T**

**Gimme your review please ^^.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
